Stick to It
by AnkoStone
Summary: The roBul story in which I was provoked


Dimitrov was a perverted asshole, and Vladimir loved it.

The couple of course, hadn't meant for such dirty intentions, as they strolled through a dying wood that was near the Romanian's home. The only living trees were all bare at the moment anyway, since winter had come along. But it had been a mild one. Which allowed the two to walk comfortably in sweaters.

Hand in hand, they talked about mundane. The unusually whether, work and how much they hated it. Casual conversation that in no way indicated that cool whether and Vladimir's absent minded task to grab random sticks, would somehow turn the Bulgarian on.

As they started to head back home, Vladimir waving his newly found prize, a stick of about eight inches, and Dimitrov watching his with loving green eyes, the words that fell from same Bulgarian's mouth would be the start of a confusing ride for Vladimir.

"Baby…" Dimitrov started, which was always a draw in for Vladimir. He stopped walking a moment, his face turning red and butterflies filling his stomach. Dimitrov only called Vladimir baby when he wanted something, and usually, it was something that involved Vladimir without clothes.

"Lemme see this." Dimitrov said, taking the stick from Vladimir's hand, and observing it, far too into the wooden branch for Vladimir's comfort. Dimitrov was wielding it suggestively, and studied it carefully.

"I just sorta found it, it was just kind of lying around, I wasn't going to take it into the house or anything, I know how you feel about the outside coming inside, which is a big no." Vladimir started, twiddling with his thumbs a bit. Dimitrov peered up at him, which instantly shut the younger man up, though from Dimitrov's smile, he knew he was in for something.

"Nervous?" Dimitrov asked, feigning innocence that Vladimir had the mind enough to see right through, but was eager to play along with anyway.

"What? Why? I don't have a reason to be nervous, I just know that you don't like nature being in the house when it doesn't belong and I would never break that rule, so I just don't want you thinking-" Vladimir was silenced when the stick was pressed to his lips.

"Stop talking." Dimitrov said firmly, to which Vladimir complied. The stick was moved from his mouth, and Dimitrov looked it over again.

"I think I want to make an exception to the rule today." Dimitrov said, peering back at Vladimir, who was once more red and antsy.

"W-What are you going to do with it? Hang it on the wall? I can find you a prettier stick than that, that one is-"

"Probably the same length of my dick, right?"

Vladimir felt his whole body grow hot.

"Demi noooo…"

"Baby, trust me." Dimitrov said, pressing the stick right under Vladimir's chin, lifting it up to look him in the eyes. Vladimir did trust them, they promised Dimitrov wouldn't hurt him. But even so, why a stick?

"This stick really isn't all that pretty though…." Dimitrov commented, before running it down Vladimir's neck, before it snagged on his sweater.

"I should find a pretty one for my pretty one." Dimitrov cooed, making Vladimir whimper in anticipation and fear.

"I don't want a stick in my ass Dimitrov." Vladimir said, which sounded pretty counterproductive to what his groin was feeling. The Bulgarian simply caressed Vladimir's cheek gently, before leaning close to his ear.

"I want you stripped on the bed when I get inside." He said, grabbing Vladimir's hop for emphasis. The Romanian closed his eyes and swallowed hard. How was he supposed to say no? He really really really did NOT want a stick anywhere near his naked ass, but he couldn't deny that his body was reacting very positively to Dimitrov's promises. He nodded slowly, though he really would have to consider putting the red light on this stick ordeal.

"I'll be with you in a few minutes then." Dimitrov said, kissing his cheeks, as if he was going to do a useless chore, rather than finding the perfect stick to fuck him with. The thought of that made Vladimir shiver, and he made his way into the house.

When he got inside, he debated with himself about whether he should lock all the doors and make Dimitrov sit in the cold for being a horny prick. But when he pulled his warm sweater off, he noticed the half hard on he had, and knew that he was already fucking whipped. He was going to let Dimitrov do whatever he wanted with him, and it was going to involve a fucking stick.

"Stupid Dimi and his weird kinks…" Vladimir pouted as he headed up the stairs to the bedroom, where he had been told to wait. It hadn't been the first time Vladimir had been told to wait naked on the bed, anticipating a new toy, or a new act Dimitrov wanted to try. But he swore to himself this would be the last time if Dimitrov ever did something this weird again.

His undershirt was pulled off, and Vladimir looked down at himself. Scratches and love bites from his lover still littered his body from their last play time. Which had, as always, started out with a simple 'Baby'. Vladimir knew one day he would grow immuned to that word.

But today wasn't that day.

Next went the man's pants. He undid the button and slowly pulled them down. He could be pretty sensual when it came to undressing. He liked to put on performances, after all, but no one was around to witness as his boxers finally came off, and his half hard member was freed. He moved to sit on the bed, as he had been told, and looked down at himself. He ran a hand through his red hair. If he stopped thinking about Dimitrov, and the man saw he really wasn't interested in stick play, maybe he would forget the idea and they could just have normal, not weird, sex.

But, of course, that couldn't happen, could it? No. Vladimir had to get caught up in the way Dimitrov had whispered in his ear. They way he said his name, called him his pretty one. Vladimir couldn't stop thinking about how Dimitrov touched him, held his hip, the way he had said to trust him, and he just did it.

Vladimir had wrapped his hand around his cock, and was playing with it when Dimitrov finally walked in, having somehow managed to come into the room without making a noise. Caught in his act, Vladimir flushed, and his eyes fell down to the smooth stick Dimitrov now held in his hand.

"Sorry I took so long, I got caught up trying to find the best one." He explained, once more looking far too innocent to be talking about fucking him with a stick. Vladimir's hand moved away from his own member.

"I see you started without me, you know you're not supposed to do that." Dimitrov said, walking over. The stick was once more placed under Vladimir's chin, and he was forced to look up. He liked this position. He liked the way Dimitrov looked at him with disappointment, and yet love. It made him feel especially good when that look was given to him when he actually fucked up.

"I couldn't help it." Vladimir pouted, licking his lips, only to be reminded that the stick had been on them, and they tasted awful. He spluttered a bit, catching Dimitrov of guard.

"Are you okay?" Dimitrov asked, slipping from his dominate facade to check on Vladimir, who nodded.

"The stick tasted gross." He explained with a frown. Dimitrov laughed.

"Here, I can fix that…" He said, before slowly kissing the other. Well, it wasn't so much kissing as it was Dimitrov running his tongue across Vladimir's lips to get rid of the taste. Vladimir had tried to make it more. He would suck in Dimitrov's tongue into his mouth to try and get a make out going, only to be denied, and eventually, Dimitrov completely pulled away.

"There, now you'll only taste me." He said, which Vladimir tested for himself. He licked his lips, and though there wasn't much of a taste, he could still feel the other's warm tongue claiming them, and that was just as good.

"I would let you taste more of me, but I'm eager to try this out." Dimitrov explained, teasing Vladimir with the stick. He slowly ran the thicker but smoother branch against him skin, and Vladimir shivered.

"I really don't know about this, Dimir…" Vladimir said, which caused the Bulgarian to sigh. He sat down on the bed, and smiled over at the strawberry blonde.

"Climb on my lap, baby." Dimitrov said, to which Vladimir complied quickly, partly because he had said baby, partly because sitting in Dimitrov's laps was one of his favorite things. Sexually, nonsexually, he didn't care. He just loved being on him. It made him feel tall and small all at the same time.

Dimitrov wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and Vladimir purred. Maybe Dimitrov would forget the stick, and just do as they always did. Or even if he got another toy out, he didn't care. Just not a dirty ass stick.

"You're kind of being bratty today, huh?"

Or maybe not.

"What? No I'm not." Vladimir said, pulling away to look at Dimitrov. "You're the one who keeps bringing up that damn stick." He said, looking it over.

Dimitrov tilted his head. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"No, but-"

"Do you think I would actually do something you didn't want?"

"Well, no...but-"

Dimitrov grabbed onto Vladimir's hard cock, and pumped it lightly, making the Romanian moan a bit.

"I know how to pleasure you, baby. I know you're pretty good at handling anything I throw at you, both in bed and out. I won't do anything you really don't want though. If right now, you really don't want to continue, let's stop, head downstairs, and just watch tv." Vladimir was a near whimper now. No way in hell was he going to be able to say he wanted to stop. Dimitrov's hand had stopped moving, and Vladimir whined, finally shaking his head.

"No, I wanna keep going." He relented, which earned him the movement of Dimitrov's hands once more.

"Alright, then I want you on your hands and knees on the bed, okay?" Dimitrov said sweetly. He rubbed Vladimir's lower back a bit, before he finally complied, climbing off his boyfriend and getting into position on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Don't be so tense." Dimitrov said, lifting his head up with the stick. Vladimir looked at the Bulgarian, who was now swishing his toy back and forth, make a nice woosh sound.

"I should punish you, for starting without me, should I baby?" Dimitrov asked. Vladimir wasn't sure how to respond. He had forgotten about having been caught playing with himself. Usually punishments were dealt with right away, but somehow, it seemed all the more better having been reminded about it, and not having prepared at all.

"With the stick?" Vladimir asked as Dimitrov walked behind him, looking over his boyfriend's body. This Vladimir was familiar with. He had had switches dragged across his rear and thighs before.

"Mhm. Unless you want the paddle?" Dimitrov offered, which Vladimir considered. The paddle didn't hurt as bad for one or two swats, but it also was a dull pain, and dull pain wasn't as exciting as swift and quick.

Vladimir shook his head no, and DImitrov nodded. "Alright, two hits on each cheek, and I want full sound out of you, since you denied me any sort of moans I could have worked out of you earlier." He explained. Vladimir accepted his punishment, knowing very well this sort of punishment was far from teaching some sort of lesson.

Dimitrov slowly rubbed Vladimir's rear with his hand, very endearing when it came to before and after care. That's why Vladimir could trust him so easily like this, even with a foreign object in the room.

The stick came down on Vladimir unexpectedly, not having noticed his hand moving away. He gasped, the first delivery always being more pain than pleasure for him. The red mark was soon soothed by Dimitrov's hand again though. He was always given time to catch his breath, and relax his body as each sting reverted right into his dick.

The second hit came much quicker than usual, but Vladimir didn't mind too much, a moan escaping him as he buried his face in the bed, his ass high in the air for Dimitrov to hit. His soothing hand fell back down on the swat, and gently cooled the sting.

"This stick isn't as satisfying as a switch, is it baby?" Dimitrov asked. Vladimir wasn't all that sure. Maybe from his end, but what Vladimir was feeling was still just as exhilarating.

"Two more," He reminded Vladimir. Dimitrov had a full view of his boyfriend's dripping cock. He was tempted to tease him, but decided to just continue the task at hand.

The next hit was just as pleasing for Vladimir, his whole body rocking forward as he moaned and whined, the pain mixing with the pleasure. His body shook as he anticipated the last smack.

"One more." Vladimir reminded Dimitrov after what seemed like forever, him simply caressing his ass. But Dimitrov simply tapped it.

"I think that's enough spanking, I feel you've learned your lesson." He said, gently kissing the red mark. Making Vladimir groan. That was the true punishment really, the denial.

"Flip onto your back baby." Dimitrov command, which Vladimir did quickly. His eyes had tears but his face was flushed and lustful. Dimitrov crawled over him, still fully clothed.

"I want to watch your face when I fuck you." Dimitrov explained, making Vladimir look away a bit, his embarrassment shining through.

"Don't want a stick in me." Vladimir whined as Dimitrov finally began stripping himself. Pulling the his shirt off and throwing it to the side.

"You want to get off though, right?" Dimitrov asked, to which Vladimir nodded slightly, refusing to look at his boyfriend as he did so.

Dimitrov gently lifted up one of Vladimir's legs, and rubbed a finger around his hole, making Vladimir gasp and groan, his hips moving down, trying to get him to enter him.

"See, you'd want anything inside you at this point, even a dirty stick." Dimitrov said, using harsh words. Vladimir greatly prefered sweet tones to slut talk, but he often got both, since Dimitrov was just as much of a caretaker as he was a slut shamer.

"Don't want a stick." Vladimir said determinedly, even as he still backed against Dimitrov's fingers needily. However, they were moved from his hole, and now we're scratching lightly across his chest.

"Even if it was me? Pressing it inside you, easing it in and out? Ramming against your g-spot, you really don't want that?" He asked, his eyes looking seductive. Vladimir recalled all the times Dimitrov had done that to him, whether it was with a dildo or his own cock or once even with a plug, every time it had always made him feel good.

Vladimir didn't even need to answer though, his hips proving enough proof as they grinded against Dimitrov urgently. The dark haired man purred, and recovered the stick.

"That's what I thought, my baby just wants to get fucked, it doesn't matter what it is, does it?" Dimitrov asked. Vladimir did NOT want a stick in him, but god, Dimitrov made it sound hot. Like it would somehow be anything like the real thing.

"Do you want me to fuck you with a stick? Could you cum with one in your ass? You would look pretty pathetic, maybe I should take a picture…" Dimitrov said, making Vladimir whimper.

"Yellow…" Vladimir muttered, causing Dimitrov's face to return to it's caring one. They had long ago established the color system. Green meaning go on, yellow meaning wait, and red being 'stop you're taking this too far'.

"Did I take the dirty talk too far?" Dimitrov asked, now sweetly caressing his cheek. Vladimir took a deep breath.

"I don't want to be fucked with a stick." Vladimir said firmly. Dimitrov nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry I was pressuring you." Dimitrov explained, bending down. Vladimir leaned up a bit, touching foreheads gently.

"I trust you, but I don't want that." He explained, and Dimitrov nodded, cooing carefully.

"I know baby, I wasn't going to do it, I promise baby. I was trying something knew, but you obviously don't like it." Dimitrov explained, rubbing his boyfriend's cheeks carefully.

Vladimir nodded slightly, before Dimitrov climbed off him. "We can stop if you want." The Bulgarian said, but the loss of heat only made Vladimir whine and shake his head.

"No, I just want you. And no a fucking stick." Vladimir explained, sitting up a bit. Dimitrov nodded in understanding, before finally pulling his own pants off. His boxers were tented, and Vladimir finally could enjoy himself without the threat of a penetrative stick fucking hanging over his horny head.

"Green?" Dimitrov asked as he climbed in between Vladimir's legs, pulling his boxers out and showing off his cock.

Vladimir nodded, before opening his mouth expectantly. He needed to be prepped, after all, but Dimitrov shook his head.

"Baby boy, you don't need to do that, I feel bad for scaring you, I'm going to such you dry." He said, making Vladimir's eyes light up. He only got blow jobs when he was exceptionally good. They were sign that Vladimir's needs and desires came above Dimitrov's, though the Bulgarian was pretty good at doing that anyways, but it always felt like the ultimate way of showing that.

"Are you sure? I'm not upset…" Vladimir promised, but Dimitrov was already bent over him, lapping at the precum and toying with the slit. Any other objections that Vladimir might had had was swept away with moans,

Dimitrov was excellent with his tongue, which was why he knew it wouldn't take long, considering hot wet Vladimir had already been before. Vladimir bucked upwards despite himself, and while normally that would have earned him some form of reprimand, Dimitrov was a bit guilty for making Vladimir upset and worried. And though he wasn't very good at deepthroating, he took Vladimir as far as he could, and whatever he couldn't do he was rubbing with his hands.

Vladimir's hands were buried in Dimitrov's hair, pulling on it a bit when he knew he was close. Without warning Vladimir came in Dimitrov's mouth. He swallowed what he could, and what he couldn't dripped down his chin and onto his chest. Vladimir watched as he pulled up, wiping at his mouth.

"Could have warned me." Dimitrov said, to which Vladimir blushed shamefully.

"Sorry." He said, leaning up to help wipe away the semen from his mouth.

Dimitrov nodded, before lightly kissing his boyfriend. Vladimir excepted it, excitement filling him as he could taste himself on Dimitrov. But he was exhausted, and doubted he could get it back up soon.

"I want to cum on that pretty face." Dimitrov suddenly cut the kiss off to say. Vladimir had been cummed on before, so it wasn't too much of a surprise.

"But not now." Dimitrov suddenly said, before pulling away, leaving Vladimir confused and unsure. He noticed that Dimitrov was still incredibly hard, probably painfully so at this point.

"Now, I think I'm just going to make you watch while I jack off." He explained, to which Vladimir whined.

"What? No, you'll just get me horny again." He whined, but Dimitrov didn't seem to care.

"Should have warned me." He said with a smirk, before grabbing his length and slowly pumping, putting a show on for his boyfriend.

"You're so mean." Vladimir said, throwing the forgotten stick at Dimitrov, whose moans mixed with laughter as he got himself off. Vladimir watched, unable to pull his eyes away. He bit his lip, watching as Dimitrov played with himself. Vladimir was a sucker for denial though, so when Dimitrov finally came into his hands, an elongated moan falling from him, Vladimir was half hard all over again.

"Take care of me." Vladimir pouted when Dimitrov wiped away his essence on a discarded shirt.

"Nope, this is your punishment." Dimitrov said, walking over to the bed, where Vladimir was whining and whimpering.

"Lay down, you need a nap." Dimitrov said.

"You're an asshole and I hate you." Vladimir said, climbing back into the bed and laying down. Dimitrov came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, before gently kissing the other's shoulder.

"Love you too."


End file.
